


This was a date

by katiekat



Series: In Another Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat/pseuds/katiekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first date with Sarah ends differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was a date

In another life, they are both too slow, too late. 

Sarah dies.

John watches in slow motion as the spear is released. It’s path certain and unstoppable.

John blames Sherlock, blames himself. He hates Sherlock. Hates himself.

He’s angry at Sherlock for not understanding why. Why he’s angry. Why he’s upset over the death of a woman he’s only known a week.

They fight in silence. Accusations fly in a glance, slicing the air like daggers.

 

John moves out when Sherlock is away visiting his Mother.


End file.
